Last WaltzHarmonic Rhapsody
by Cloud Ishida
Summary: Life can be very cruel, and Yamato knows it. Does he really know what his crest really means? A sad fic but hopeful. Please RR. Maybe a hint of Taito in it...
1. Default Chapter Title

Discaimer: I don't own Digimon and its multi-million dollar industry that sucks up hard earned cash from fans. This ain't for profit so don't sue. However, some of the ideas that make this fic unique from the Digimon show are mine. The song is called "Toi et Moi" sung by Namie Amuro and written by Marc & TK (If you didn't know, it's the ending theme to Pokemon's second movie, "Revelation Lugia", Japanese version). My Japanese ain't that good so sorry for any awkward translations.  
  
Author's Note: It's my first fic so be gentle. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
Note: [] Lyrics  
Thoughts  
  
"Last Waltz-Harmonic Rhapsody"   
(Part A)  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
[Children on a perpetual journey,  
And the seemingly strange gazing kittens:  
Anyone, smile and TELL ME! CAN YOU FEEL IT OR YOU CAN'T?]  
  
The Chosen Kids were on the move again since the rise of a new threat endangering the Digital World. They continued on a journey where at many times felt they were traveling in circles. Their digimon followed faithfully, with eyes always filled with a sense of wonder and commitment. But today, there was silence as they walked. The Dark Masters along with all the other dangers of the Digital World were still out there, hunting for them. Yamato followed from the back of the group and Takeru was figiting from the bordem. Even Hikari has become depressed and quiet. He wanted anyone to smile and speak of the happy times. His brother seemed troubled lately, more that usual, "Matt, is anything wrong?"  
  
Yamato turned to his brother with a smile formed with too much effort to be sincere, "I'm fine T.K." Takeru knew he was lying, Why don't you tell me anything anymore?...  
  
[DON'T GIVE UP! TURN AROUND!  
CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TELL ME HOW YU FEEL!   
GIVE ME SOMETHING REAL!]  
  
The children were depressed. The Dark Masters were near impossible to defeat in their present state. MetalSeaDramon lurked the oceans, Puppetmon nearly killed Takeru, MachineDramon took out a whole city to find them, and Piedmon... Piedmon hasn't done anything yet byt being the most powerful of all the Dark Masters, they didn't want to kow what he could do. Yamato was in a more despondent mood. His last fight with Taichi about his apparent coldness in to this war was still etched in the group's minds, Gabumon couldn't digivolve and he questioned his whole existence. His brother openly told him he didn't need him.   
  
"C'mon you guys!" Everyone except Yamato turned to face Takeru. The young boy's face wasn't aged from worry lilke the others, "Don't lose hope before you even try. Just looking at you all tells me you've all given up. Well I won't! I can't! I'm the Keeper of Hope, and I have too many reasons to keep going..." Takeru resisted to cry, evidence of his growing maturity. The young blonde reached for Hikari's hand, holding onto one of his reasons to go on. All the while Takeru was giving the big "don't give up" speech, Yamato layed back of the circle formed around his little brother. Hands in his pockets, he stared out to the empty sky.  
  
Hikari squeezed Takeru's hand in response, "You're right T.K. We've been walking around sulking long enough." Sora held onto Taichi's hand for comfort, Koushiro used vocabulary that sounded like encouragement, Jyou adjusted his glasses and added his confidence, Mimi turned to Jyou to vent her hyper active complaining (a good sign for her) and Taichi appreciated Taker's words and got his energetic nature back.  
  
It's good to have you back to your bright self Kari!" Tailmon landed in Hikari's arms as the other digimon joined the happy rejuvenation of life. The children hd turned their losses around by turning to the ones they cared for the most. They each found a purpose.  
  
Execpt one. The radient Light of the lone blue eyes were no more. Only Darkness resided.  
  
[YES YOU CAN DO IT!  
LOVE WARRIOR or FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE!]  
  
Everyone had someone to fight for. Taichi had his family and Sora. Sora had Taichi and her mother. Koushiro has his love for his parents to protect. Jyou had his brother and Mimi. Mimi had Jyou and her parents. Takeru had Hikari and his family. Hikari had her family and Takeru.  
  
What did he have to fight for? For who? Everyone had someone to push them to their limits. They were defenders for their love, their friendships. They had someone they care enough to fight for.  
  
[Even playing a little...  
Even a sinless lie...  
In those kinds of thoughts  
My heart is in a spiral]  
  
He was a loner, with no one with the group he can truly connect with. Gabumon was the only true friend but, once all the children return, who will the blonde confide in? Sure there was Taichi, occasionally, but those rare moments lasted for a fraction of a second. And Yamato hasn't really been in a friendly mood towards him recently. Keeper of Friendship indeed...Ha! On the trip that lasted for two minutes in the Real World, he made promises and commitments he should never have made...his world slowly crumbled from the vortex of anger and frustration.  
  
A thundering crash. Looking up, a vortex of his pain appeared and disappeared in an instant. The Dark Masters were on the attack.  
  
[Where is it from? Framed by courage and hope  
It seems I'm drowning to rescue you.  
However hard I try, no one gives me trust;  
Even advancing further, I lose the way on the long road.]  
  
"Once upon a time the DigiDestined were found by the Dark Masters and killed off. The End." Piedmon sneered at his little, so-called story. A River of Power piercing through the air ambushed the children forcing them to scatter all about, each losing their partner. All the digimon digivolved to their highest forms except for one. WarGreymon and Garudamon battled with MachineDramon while Zudomon held of MetalSeaDramon. MegaKabuterimon and Lilymon were engaged with Puppetmon. HolyAngemon and Angewomon were in a sparring match with Piedmon. Gabumon continually attemped to digivolve, with no results. Matt, what's wrong with you? He left to search for his lost partner.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"T.K.!" Through the smoke he called out for his precious brother. Running everywhere he could, no answer followed. The whole area was covered in dust clouds from the fight. Fear took over him at the thought of losing Takeru. The kids were in danger and Gabumon probably couldn't digivolve still. His eyes watered at the thought of letting down his only friend. He wanted to find them as an undescribable emptyness envoleped him. Yamato grew uyp with loneliness, embraced it sometimes, but never got used to it. He didn't know why all these emotions were coming now, in a heated battle, in the Digital World, after the one he wanted to protect had forsaken him..."Tai~!" He clasped his mouth with his dusty, gloved hands as soon as the word left. Where did that come from? He didnt understand why he called out for "him" of all people, and relieved that no one heard his cry. His thoughts were racing with the images of Takeru and Taichi. Yamato was confused more than ever by his feelings. His crest glowed back and forth, Darkness to Light. He had considered to leave the DigiDestined, but couldn't abandon Takeru. Everytime Yamato looked at his brother, the words that stabbed his heart repeated over and over: *I don't need you...* Yamato was killing himself to protect his brother. The more he safeguared him, the more they seemed to grow apart. At least, in his eyes. And Taichi... well, that was another story with an unhappy ending. However hard he tried to be nice to him, it ended up with his fist in the goggle sporting face with a smear of blood.  
  
He tried to change, God knows he tried. Change from babying Takeru, change the jerk that was himself to what people wanted, change his destiny. But all attempts failed. Trust was the most important thing in his life next to Takeru, and he was denied. Friendship was denied. Life was denied.  
  
His crest blackened with his heart.   
  
Yamato continued to descend through the clouded path before him. The battle raged on but he took no notice. He was lost on his path where he grew up too fast, too alone and too forgotten.  
  
[I have no one to be there for,  
Fighting myself until whenever.   
I can't return afterwards from now on,   
And to lose is a reason that just won't work!  
A destiny that can't be changed, I embrace it.]  
  
For what weemed like hours, Yamato was on his knees, sobbing to no end. The internal struggle within him continued on and on, a lose-lose situation for his soul. This battle was a chance for him to start over; to escape while the other kids thought he was killed in battle. That way, they would never search for him. He could just leave on his new path to search and find himself, his true self, and never return to the life of loneliness and heartache that followed his every waking breath. The thought enticed him, but his legs wouldn't move. He opened his eyes to take in the battle brewing around him:  
  
The children's digimon were losing fast. Lilymon and MegaKabuterimon were knocked down to their Rookie forms. Koushiro and Mimi held their defeated friends, their own clothes staining with blood from their digimon. "I've gotta go find Joe..." Mimi left Koushiro to his computer to find any weakness of the Dark Masters. He was glad his parents weren't there to see him in his bloodied state. He had a rippled gash on his forehead and his right leg was bent at an awkward position, obviously broken. But that was the least of his worries. Puppetmon was headed right for him. Tentomon, with the small amount of energy he had left in him, managed to digivolve into Kabuterimon. But that wasn't enough.  
  
With a simple wave of his mallet, the orbs of desturction scattered everywhere. With his arms dismembered and exoskeleton on the verge of braking off, the giant insect digimon was Puppted Pummeled to In-training and stayed that way. "Motimon!!" Koushirou screamed as the pink, bloodied digimon remained still and silent. Puppetmon approached with his hammer, ready to take another swing.   
----------------------------------------------------------  
Mimi's heart was pounding at the thought of Jyou being hurt. Ever since he stayed with her through her dilemma to fight or run, she saw his true nature. Not a coward but a caring soul that would do anything for his friends. Palmon was too tired to move so Mimi carried her until she reached the battle between the turtle and the dragon. Zudomon barely held his own against MetalSeaDramon. His shell was cracked and wouldn't hold out against another River of Power. An injured Jyou was with him, trying to cheer him on in the grim situation. Mimi ran to him, her oversized, pink hat taking off in the wind. Her heart skipped a few beats from his condition: Jyou's whole arm was covered with blood, bone exposed, and his glasses broken. All she had were a few minor scratches since Koushiro shielded her from most of the attacks. Immediately, she rummaged through Jyou's medical bag.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Taichi supported Sora as their digimon clashed with the metal dragon. WarGreymon was the only one inflicting any real damage against MachineDramon. His claws dug into the metal skin cleanly, while Garudamon was ordered to protect Sora and Taichi. She couldn't fly anymore. Her right wing was torn off, with blood emptying out of her veins. Taichi was in fighting condition, but Sora had limited mobilety with her broken leg.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Angewomon used her Heaven's Charm to charge up HolyAngemon to use his Heaven's Gate a second time. Piedmon easily evaded it. Although powerful, the holy attack was too slow. "Trump Sword!" All four swords stabbed through HolyAngemon's wings to pin him to the ground. His blood quickly absorbed into his delicate feathers. Angewomon aimed her Celestial Arrow but Piedmon's Clown Trick knocked her out flat to Tailmon. The leader of the Dark Masters flew down to the crucified angel and began his pummling. Takeru held a shocked Hikari. She was crying with wide eyes and Takeru remained still, holding onto her. Both were covered with cuts and bruises, but no tears from Takeru.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Yamato stared at his brother. There he was, an eight year old child protecting another from an impossible battle to win and Yamato was sitting there sniveling like a baby. No wonder his brother didn't want him around. He buried his head into his knees as the reality of his worthless life sunk in.  
  
Emerging from a hill, Gabumon found his shaken partner, and decided to end this nonesense.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"Matt! What are you doing here?! We need your help!" Gabumon shook his human counterpart, but no response. He was frozen in his sorrow with his arms wrapped around his legs and head buried in them. A mysterious mist of Darkness emerged from his black crest and surrounded him like an aura. The whole area around the two turned black with Yamato's heart forming a cave, and an orb of pitch black floated in the middle of it. Its mist joined with the black crest to surround Yamato, eyes turning dead. Gabumon didn't pay any attention to what was going on around them. His fearful eyes were only fixated on the trembling boy that was once proud and witty, "Matt! Listen to me! You can't wallow in your sorrows forever! Everything is not your fault!..."  
  
"Yes it is..." Yamato mumbled bitterly, "I'm the one that's holding the group back. I've realized that now. There is no use for me with them, with anyone... Life isn't worth living this way." Tears gathered to be released but his heart held them back. Another mist emerging from the Crest of Loneliness gathered in front of Yamato, forming into a black knife. It twinkled in his navy-blue eyes, yearning to be held by its creator and master. He picked it up, outlining its figure with his forefinger and gently holding it against his heart. "Not worth living..." he whispered.  
  
Gabumon knew what he was thinking, and desperation struck the reptiliatn wolf, "No...Matt, life is worth living for. This is not the answer to your problems..."  
  
The words had no affect on Yamato. He only heard all the voices of disappointment and anger of his past relations with people: the thundering voices of his parents arguing over Yamato's troubling behaviour, Taichi yelling at his constant contradictions, Takeru refusing him as a brother... Listening to the disappointment that was himself, he took the knife in both hands, the tip of the cursed blade of his soul pointing to his heart. Gabumon was in a state of shock at what Yamato was about to commit. He did the only thing he could do. If words didn't get through to him, then action will. Gabumon took Yamato's arm, and with mouth wide open he...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, but I couldn't fit all of it on my prehistoric computer _!! Please read Part B! I've stayed up so long to type this fic out. Pretty please??!! Now I'm just being a whining baby. I'll stop that now. Quite melodramatic huh? But that's what I like. Please R/R :)   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon (Should be obviously by now that no one writing these fics owns it huh?'_') The song is called "Toi et Moi" sung by Namie Amuro and written by Marc & TK (not to be confused with our adorable Takeru ^_^). The lyrics start where the first part ended and is the halfway point.  
  
Author's Note:I don't know if you would call the relationship between Taichi and Yamato yaoi or best friends in this fic. Call it whatever you want, I was aiming for the reasons for their unique companionship. Some blood and stuff in this part. I'll shut up now so, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Note: [] Lyrics  
Thoughts  
  
"Last Waltz-Harmonic Rhapsody"   
(Part B)  
By Cloud Ishida  
[DON'T GIVE UP! TURN AROUND!  
CLOSE YOUR EYES AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!  
GIVE ME SOMETHING REAL!]  
  
"AHH~!" He swung his arm in response to the attack, "Gabumon?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Looking up, the black knife slashed at the yellow skin of the reptilian flesh. Realizing his action, Yamato let the knife fall to the floor as Gabumon was knocked back by the force of the blade and the pain it released in him. Yamato was instantly terrified by what he had done. His thoughts and body were held firm by the onslaught of tears from Gabumon and the rythmic drops of blood from his chest. "Oh my god...Gabumon...I....didn't mean...I'm so sorry...I....." Gabumon couldn't take anymore self pity coming from his friend. Forgetting about his wound, he attacked Yamato with his words.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!?!" Gabumon's gentle voice was taken over by a tremendous amount of fear and animosity that terrified Yamato. "I've waited my whole life waithing for you ony to find you trying to kill yourself?!" Yamato couldn't bear to watch his distrought partner anymore. He turned his gaze away, unable to look in the mournful, crimson eyes. Gabumon was the last one that Yamato wanted to upset, yet there he was, probably lost his only companion. The Darkness still surrounded him in an aura, the empty orb feeding on his doubts.  
  
Gabumon's compassionate voice returned, "Never give up Matt...there is always hope." He placed his paw on Yamato's back, gently rubbing it to sooth the boy's cries, "Turn around and look at me." The blonde hesitated, then complied, slowly but surly reaching the digimon's eyes. Instead of anger and disappointment, Yamato found peace and love. "Now, close your eyes, and tell ne how you feel. Give me someting to work with Matt. I want to help."  
  
Eyes closed and heart open wide, Yamato was ready to witness the images of his soul.  
  
[YES YOU CAN DO IT!   
LOVE WARRIOR or FIGHT FOR YUR LOVE!]  
  
All my life, I was alone. People were around me sure, but no one really understood me. When my parents divorced, that really turned me for the worse. They were fighting over who should keep T.K. and who got stuck with me... I knew from that point on that people really didn't want me. I was disposable...to be a convenience for others when they needed one. So I kept to myself, alone. I hate that word...'alone'... Ironically, it was solitude that saved me from going insane by the trials of life. The only thing that got me going was T.K. Now that he's left me, what do I have to live for? What is my purpose? I wanted to cry so much, but no tears came. I've trained myself to never show anyone 'me'...who I am...but that's all that I want to do... I want to cry so bad...not over my brother...for me... Maybe that's why I kept my harmonica all there years. Music was a way for me to cry.   
  
"Then cry Matt. Cry for all those years you felt lonely, all those days you were denied tears, and leave them behind."  
  
The harmonica sung of sorrow, loneliness and fear. It was a tragic melody, and a long one. Gabumon clinged to Yamato, whispering almost in sync with the disheartened aria, "You have me Matt. I'll always need you, and will always love you. You may not want to live but I want you to. Because Matt..." the next words were more beautiful and precious to Yamato than any music he could conjure on his harmonica, "...I'm your friend. Your companion for life. My best friend."  
  
The music stopped. Opening his eyes, they returned to their brilliant blue glow, somehow brighter than before. Unknown tears fell from them, as an asgelic smile formed. The dark orb faded along with the black knife, his crest shining a cerulean blue once more. He called me his best friend...  
  
"I know what you're searching for Matt. Why friendship is so important to all of us. You've earned to know why you're the most important one of all.." Gabumon leaned into the ear of his human counterpart, and released in it the lyrics of a life that Yamato had prayed for.  
  
[Like a journeyless angel  
Resting your wings...  
Like the birds  
With a graceful profile...]  
  
"Well, it's been nice playing with you!" Puppetmon raised his mallet, ready for the final blow against Koushiro. His precious computer, shattered into a million pieces, couldn't help him anymore. He was already severly injured by the first Puppet Pummel, but another one would seal his grave. Motimon managed to digivolve into Tentomon but no use came of it. The mechanical insect huddled with Koushiro to be toghter until the end as a whisper of "I love you" passed the small boy's lips. Pupptemon shouted his attack and both intensified their grip to await the inevitable. "PUPPET PUMMEL!"  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" The stream of ice froze the glowing specks of the pummel and penetrated to the surprised marrionette. Wood tore away from screws and hinges and splintered everywhere as his deafening screams subsided with the wind. The remanents of the puppet vaished into data leaving no trace of him.  
  
Koushiro looked up when the pain he expected never came. He was blinded by a briliant pale blue light, a boy and wolf standing before him. The blonde closed his eyes, as Tentomon started to glow.  
  
"Know your love." The blonde whispered.  
  
Koushiro's digivice and Crest glowed, in sync with the blonde's chest. A radiant purple light surrounded Tentomon, "TENTOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HERCULESKABUTERIMON!" A strange feeling overwhelmed him, his wounds fully healed along with his human counterpart.  
  
The blonde yook flight with his wolf. Koushiro understood what he felt, "Matt..."  
--------------------------------------------------  
The two beings of Light arrived to the scene of the triamph of MetalSeaDramon. Gomamon and Palmon were knocked out, Jyou held onto Mimi to take the River of Power straight on. The stream of light charged from the dragon's snout, its speed unmatched.   
  
Unmatched except by one.  
  
"Matt?!" Jyou looked up. Everything looked blurry without his glasses but he could make out the unmistakabe hair. Mimi finally opened her tearful eyes, taking in the breathtaking scene. Their hearts felt a strange warmth of comfort and trust.  
  
Pure light surrounded Yamato, floating in mid-air, his arm stretched out to reflect the ray of darkness. MetalGarurumon hovered beside him, cool and calm.  
  
"Rely on each other to be true." The Crest of Friendship glowed a pale blue, initiating a dance of light with Sincerity and Reliability. Jyou and Mimi's digivices glowed their respective colours to surruound a bloodied Gomamon and a flowerless Palmon.  
  
"PALMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...ROSEMON!"  
"GOMAMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MARINEANGEMON!"  
  
MetalGarurumon took flight with Yamato. Behind them, the two newly born Megas grabbed the dragon's jaws, and ripped him lenghwise. The writhing serpent growled in pain, the Megas creating a ocean of blood and cracking of ivory bones echoing through the dust.  
------------------------------------------------  
Salomon and Patamon were severely outmatched by Piedmon's strength. T.K. and Kari were back to back with Taichi and Sora. The two children miraculously survived with only minor scratches, but their digimon had no such luck. Tailmon's precious tail and right ear were freshly torn off. The pearl, white bones in deep contrast withthe dripping blood forced her to de-evole to Salomon. Patatmon had no wings to fly with, and instead was carried in T.K.'s arms. The tiny digimon was panting furiously from the pain. MachineDramon easily overpowered Agumon, his left eyeball crushed under the pressure of a Giga Cannon. Piyomon, her wing still missing and flowing with crimson. They were too tired and weak to maintain their higher forms. Sora had to deal with withstanding the pain of her broken arm and leg while supporting Taichi with both his legs crushed. "Don't give up guys..." Taichi managed to spit out with the taste of blood warming his mouth. He didn't believe his words himself, the whole world seemed to ocrumble before him. Piedmon stood watch as MachineDramon charged his cannons.  
  
Only a miracle can save us... And that was what they got.  
  
[A sad story, searching alone.  
In a moment of a dream I see, I approach you...  
Where will you continue until? I want the two of us to dance up,  
Embarking on a venture to the unrecognizable night sky.]  
  
MetalGarurumon charged at the metal dragon and the dance of death pursued. Taichi and the others, weary from their war, couldn't make out what was happening. Suddenly, a warm bright light settled beside them, reaching out to the broken children. A form what looked like a face gave way, with a smile that could only have been created by the heavens. The gloved hand landed gently on Taichi's bruised cheek, softly brushing away the unsightly blood. An antipode of hate and love passed between them.  
  
I guess I do love Taichi...I loved him so much that I hated him. Hated how he's revered by everyone. Hated how he has the love of everone. Hated how all the treasures of life were handed to him while I still continue my futile search. I continued alone, and you just walked into my life. My dreams melded with your reality, and the nights seem warmer, worth more to feel the Darkness consume me. You've found what you want. There's no reason for you to move anymore. But, I do... Your everything I want, but...  
  
"Oniichan!" His eyes filled with tears of joy, instantly recognizing the brown gloved hand of his older rother. T.K. leaped into his arms, Sora cried for recieving a hopeful sign, and Hikari just stood in awe at the aura surrounding him. It was so much like hers, only passion electirfying the world. Taichi was at a loss of words. Yamato's warm hand made him forget his physical pain, as the light pulsated betwen the two, ecstacy flowing through his body. In his grand splender, it looked like Yamato was a golden angel with his wild blonde hair, the light forming his wings.   
  
The chest of the angel began to glow, pulsing with life with the other three. Then it was the digimon's turn to illuminate. The digiveices formed coccoons of light, and opened to reveal precious butterflies.  
  
"AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!"  
"PIYOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PHOENIXMON!"  
"PATAMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...ARCHANGEMON!"  
"SALOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...HOLYANGEWOMON!"  
  
All at once, the new Megas attacked the metal dragon. MetalGarurumon left to stand beside Yamato, who was healing all the kids with his new divine power of his inner strength. Taichi was able to stand, staring intensly at the angel before him. "Thanks..." That was all that he could say.  
  
And that was enough for Yamato. He just formed a smile, and flew in the direction of Piedmon with MetalGarurumon close by. Sheets of metal flew everywhere, MachineDramon torn limb from limb. Blach oil splattered in every direction, his equivelent liquid to blood. The angels with all thier might ripped off the metal jaw as payback for Tailmon's lost tail. Phoenixmon's flames melted away at his entire body, exposing the inricate and delicate wire that made him tick like a clock. WarGreymon was abou to silence teh alarm.  
  
[A drop of tear drys,  
Time holds a firm grip.   
The darkness softly closes my eyes,  
Secretly, I continue to protect.  
I have you, so right here, smiling, I shed tears.]  
  
Dust and data immersed with the setting of the sun. MachineDramon was no more, and Piedmon was next. The clown still hovered with crossed arms and a very pissed of look. His eyes gave no attention to anyone except for the two thorns at his side. Yamato floated on his own, calm and serene. MetalGarurumon poised in between them, ready to defend his friend, "Your time is over Piedmon." The metal wolf snarled.  
  
"Oh really?" The dark clown's voice was remarkably calm and steady. he wasn't phased by the face all the children were gathered below him with their new Mega digimon. "Things aren't always what they seem. After all, desperation can be a very powerful ally." The air around him thickened with the lost data of the other Dark Masters. Swirling around him, they merged with every inch of his body, shedding his skin with blood oozing at every opening. MetalGarurumon made the first move, freezing the still transforming Piedmon. Moments later, the ice shattered, unable to hold the expanding body.  
  
"What the heck is he doing?" Taichi didn't need his mini-scope to see the gruesome sight. Koushiro had no answer to give, entranced by the grotesque being that's being formed. The rest of the children held their breaths, wishing this would all end. "Well, whatever's going on, we can't just stand here and do nothing. WarGreymon! Take him down!"  
  
The dragon man digimon complied to Taichi's orders and navigated the Megas throgh the rain of blood dripping from Piedmon. The signal to charge released a flurry of rabid attacks. At the moment of impact of whatever was left of the dark clown, bounced back by the sudden shrill from his throat, "PIEDMON, HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO..." a flash of light covered the land, "CHIMERAMON!"  
  
Standing before Yamato was a frankenstien of a creature. Just like its mythological namesake, every part was composed of stitched up skin and bones of multi-digimon. Chimeramon's head was settled upon MachineDramon's metallic body, supporting cannons and swords on his back. No legs, but MetalSeaDramon's tail whiped back and forth, barely missing the of MetalGarurumon. Four arms of Pupptedmon and MachineDramon twitched their fingers. The head sported a horned, metal mask, but plainly obvious Piedmon's face was underneath its cold exterior, "Now, who's time is up?" The voice was unexpectedly soft and soothing, remarkable for a creature of such size. "You and your pitiful Crest. Cherrymon had the right idea for you to deflect to our side. Without their guardian, they wouldn't live another day."  
  
Yamato remained cool. The stench of rotten meat eroded at his skin, but brushed it off, "You have no idea that all of us have the potenial for this." He spread his arms out, obviously referring to his new found inner light, "And you won't live to witness them."  
  
"Neither will you, my friend." Chimeramon snorted out, "You are not as strong as you think. The Crest of Friendship offers no offensive capabilites."  
  
"Lending support is enough for me." Yamato reached into his pocket to reveal his harmonica. In that moment, Chimeramon took swift action. Charging at full speed, he penetrated MetalGarurumon's defenses and crushed his metal hand around the startled boy. The silver harmonica, reflecting the holy light, fell to the earth below. Yamato gasped for breath from the iron claws digging into his chest. The hand wrapped entirely around him, leaving only his head free for Chimeramon to take pleasure in his screams. Tears from the pain filled his eyes.   
  
"I've read upon your powers boy," a devil's smile creeped upon the demon's lips, "your powers are worthless without your music." A horible, gratuitous laugh spread like wildfire. Yamato could hear his bones snap inside his fragile body. His screams couldn' be held for much longer. The fallen angel's dischord of pain only furthered to increase the ominous power of Chimeramon. The screams signaled to MetalGarurumon for retaliation with another Metal Wolf Claw, but fizzled to smoke. All the other Megas charged, but a wave of a Giga Pummel crushed the calvalry, and all returned to Rookies and unconciousness. Yamato's tears dried, no more were left to sooth his burning eyes, and shutting them from the pain. The aura around him started to dim.  
  
Down below, seven children stood witness to the torture of their dear friend. Mimi couldn't bear to hear anymore screams and took shelter in Jyou's chest. Sora covered Hikari's eyes, knowing children should never see such acts. Koushiro had nothing to say or do. Takeru stared at the scene of his brother's agony, eyes empty. Taichi was the most distraught of all. Fear for his friend, his companion, shrouded his soul in the form of tears. Screaming for him, reaching for him, but never arriving to protect. Yes, he was in love with Sora, but the connection the two boy's had could never be replaced by love of friendship. It was simply more than that. An unexplainable, un-nameable bond.  
  
Staring to the dark image, a twinkle of light dives to the leader. A loud clang signaled the meeting of metal with rock. Looking down, near his red-stained sneakers, laid a silver object. Taichi bent to pick up the gift from the heavens. It was badly scratched, with dents and, upon closer inspection, a deep crack started to spread. The glow it once had as it fell now dimmed from the fading reflection of Yamato's light.  
  
Eyeing the object for eternity, he let his lips meet the warm metal that once was once brought to life by the lips of his guardian angel. Breathing in deeply, a requiem escaped from its silver cage.   
  
A Revelation Requiem.  
  
With a last, single tear dropping, the soul of Courage smiled as it sang its song.  
  
[Only your passionate world I'll strongly hold to protect.  
You are here, so, I want to love. Don't leave me...  
Only yur passionate world, strongly, more than anyone else  
~A destiny that can't be changed~ I will embrace.]  
  
An awkward melody. He was not an expert but his emotions guided him. The Crest of Courage breathed life and called for the others to join. Six children joined hands around their sworn leader and prayed.  
  
His mind filled with ecstacy when the immortal notes reached Yamato's ears. Off key in some parts, but a welcome melody. But, none of the children were glowing like him. They don't know the secret of their crests... The claws squeezed every breath, but at the same time, lose its grip.  
  
The music ravaged his mind and Chimeramon could't stand it anymore. The friendship between the children were becoming stronger than ever. But as long as the strongest is under my thumb, their efforts are useless...right? Doubts encircled his mind, he won't be defeated like this. The music stung every part of his body. The hand gave way completely and Yamato slepped from its fingers. Too weak to maintion his flight, MetalGarurumon caught the dying angel and carried him to the seven children.  
  
Taichi immediately stoped playing when the metal wolf landed beside them. He knelt down, not wanting to disturb the blonde. "Yamato!" He called by my full name...he never use to do that... It was a welcomed surpurse from Taichi. Harmonica still in hand, he pulled the bloody angel to his lap, brushing away the loose, wild golden hair. "Matt, you dropped this..." Their hands met while passing the instrument, and an electrifyng connection established in that mere touch.  
  
Clothes torn in everyway possible, Yamato's body was covered in blood. It looked as if his whole body was broken, his every bone crushed. They probably were too. His first attempt to speak failed, the onslaught of blood from his throat too great to hold back. Coughs of crimson splattered over Taichi, and the browned haired boy did't care, "T...ch..i.." Air couldn't pass through the blood.  
  
But Yamato heard what he needed to hear.  
  
"Don't speak...I know..." Courage glowed.  
  
"You've been a good friend." Love glowed.  
  
"A computer with all the knowlege in he world couldn't replace you." Knowledge glowed.  
  
"You stood by me..." Reliability blowed.  
  
"You've been paitent with me..." Sincerity glowed.  
  
"You've become our messenger of light." Light glowed.  
  
"You're my perfect brother..." Hope glowed.  
  
The Crest of Friendship recieved the seven colours of unity. The aura of light returned to Yamato, taking flight once again. Looking down, he now fully understood his power, his life. White gloved fingers slipped through the brown gloved fingers, hesitant to let go. Despite the pain and agony of his injuries, he flew up, lips kissing his hamonica, his soul singing once again its symphony.  
  
"You won't defeat me..." Chimeramon snarled, "INFINITE RIVER OF POWER!"  
  
Peace, joy, love. Those are what his music now spoke of. No sorrow, anger, and hate he had harboured all this time in the Real and Digital Worlds. His song reached their partner digimon's ears. MetalGarurumon felt a surge of power he never dreamed of. It had a familiar sense of...life. Someone's life. The other digimon used the newly found power to digivolve back the their Mega forms. They too felt a familiar aura.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" A huge blast, bigger than before dissapated the watery wave of energy to Chimeramon and freezed his hands. The hybrid digimon broke free from his temporary icy restraints. But the attack gave enough time for Yamato to fully charge up his power.   
  
His power was ready to be released, "MetalGarurumon!" The metal wolf poised to attack and signaled his readiness. "This is the end Chimeramon!" Yamato shouted. The music he played all this time continued without the use of his harmonica, "This is the end! HARMONIC RHAPSODY!!!"   
  
Yamato burst into light that rivaled the sun's rays and heat. It was too bright for anyone to see through the pale blue illumination. In mere moments, his light slowly faded but maintained a healthy glow around him and MetalGaururmon. The metal wolf was absorbing Yamato's power, every part of his body flashing with strength. MetalGarurumon's blades on his wings and tail doubled in size. The light wrapped around the entire body to form a giant blade of ice. The power that was given by Yamato was unimaginable and could make any digimon strong enough to destroy the world. With power at maximum, MetalGarurumon released a howl to silence all, "FROST REQUIEUM!!!"  
  
He charged faster than the speed of light, piercing cleanly through Chimeramon's body, cutting him down into tidy cubes of flesh. Chimeramon's screams couldn't be heard through MetalGarurumon's howl. In the midst of the flurry of streaks of blue blades, he used his trump card. If I am to die then I will take you with me!!! TRICK SWORD! His four swords on his back vanished. MetalGarurumon continued his chopping spree, the upper body was the last to be cut down. Even when the diced flesh were no bigger than a walnut, the metal wolf continued to grind and chop him like a blender. Soon, pulps of flesh, bone, hearts...all fell down like a snowstorm. Instead snowing with red flakes.  
  
With the energy finally gone, MetalGarurumon de-evolved to Gabumon and slumped to the ground in exaustion. He used up Yamato's strength along with all the other Megas. Yamato lost his light, his power gone. Floating in the air, he rested to regain his balance and conciousness. His technique drained his body and left him shaking.  
  
Takeru looked up to see his brother waving a sign of success and all the children cheered. The Dark Masters were finally destroyed and peace would return to both worlds. Digimon and humans danced in celebration. Yamato smiled at their antics from above and rubbed his aching body. Wanting to join the fun, the blonde started to float down.   
  
He didn't know clowns were tricksters. He didn't know they always left their mark. A searing pain entered his chest, and another in his stomach.  
  
Running toward Agumon, Taichi felt something warm hit his cheek. Rubbing it away, it left a stain of red in his glove. Another dropped on his stained hand, then another. He looked up to see the source of the crimson rain. A sight conjured in hell etched in his mind forever.  
  
Yamato choked up blood as the two swords sawed his body. The shock of the attack paralyzed him and began falling down, landing in the middle of the horrified group. The swords connected with the ground and locked the dying boy to the soil. Taichi screamed his name in bitter tears. He reached out and leaped toward to take hold of his hand. Grasping it tightly, he reached for the blonde's face with his other hand.  
  
Another sword materialized. It dropped to sever the boys' connection. Taichi sat wide eyed, the others gasped at the sight. Taichi lifted the hand that held the brown gloved hand. Blood squirted out the severed arm, resting in Taichi's hand. The third sworn cleanly cut off Yamato's right arm. Yamato turned to the crying Taichi, "Don't...cry.... Do..n...be....s...d.." he whispered through the blood clogging his thraot. "I....m.....h..p...py..." He smiled through the pain, hiding his agony. But it truely was a smile forged from his happiness. The happiness that he searched so hard for. He found Life.  
  
Gabumon's voice echoed throught his head.  
  
I know what you're searching for Matt. Why Friendship is important to all of us. You've earned to know why your the most important one of all... Friendship kept us together, made us realize our inner strength. Our friends are what we are...what helped us to survive the cruelties of life. You kept us together with your compassion. And we can never thank you enough..   
The fourth, and final sword appeared. The blade sliced through the skin, then the eye, skull, brain and finally pierced the ground.   
  
But it couldn't cut through the smile.   
------------------------------------------  
Dawn glazed the land in red and orange. Throughout the land, music could be heard. A rapturing requium. Taichi continued the song that gave strength to the group. Takeru love hearing it, never wanting to play it. He wouldn't. It was "his" song. And in the end, "their" song. He held the blue digivice next to his. Gabumon fiddled with his pendent. The Crest of Friendship always glowing a pale blue, always feeling "his" presence...and "his" voice.  
  
I know what I was searching for. I found my reason. I did have friends but...did they have a friend in me? I was afraid. Afraid of the truth. Afraid that I couldn't show Friendship... Afraid I couldn't feel what it was like to be one...to know how it feels. But now I know...because of you...The Crest of Friendship was made for me...because it is 'Me'...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally!! I'm done!!! This came out longer than I thought! When I finally understood the lyrics to this song, Yamato came into my mind instantly. The song seemed so right for him. I'm not very good with action scenes am I? Anyways, tell me what you thought of it. I'd love to get reviews. And CONSTRUCTIVE reviews are apppreciated. I might do one of these for every character if I find the right song for each of them. And I'll try to keep it short. Thanks for reading ^_^!!  
  
Until next time...   
  
  
  
  



End file.
